dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Skyhold
} |icon = Skyhold icon (Inquisition).png |image = Skyhold_outside.jpg |px = 270x360px |type = Fortress, Residence |sections = Upper Courtyard Lower Cortyard Main Hall Prison Garden Cellar Undercroft |location = Frostback Mountains, border between Ferelden and Orlais |inhabitants = |factions = Inquisition |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Skyhold is the headquarters of the restored Inquisition. Background Known as Tarasyl'an Te'las ("the place where the sky is kept" or, more specifically, "the place where the sky was held back") in ancient elvishCodex entry: On Skyhold, Skyhold is a fortress located in a stretch of the Frostback Mountains near the Dales, on the border between Orlais and Ferelden, controlling a mountain pass from the kingdom to the empire.Dialogue with the Skyhold Quartermaster explaining Threnn's absence if she was rescued from HavenDialogue with Horsemaster Dennet explaining Skyhold's locationIn-Game World Map The mountain peak it was built on was the site of rituals carried out by the elves during the height of their civilization, but was later leveled by early Fereldans to provide the foundation of the fortress, making the Keep Fereldan.Note by the Skyhold mason on scaffolding during renovations Ownership of Skyhold has since changed hands many times. During the late Divine Age, it was occupied by a Fereldan enchanter who unsuccessfully sought to learn why the site had been so important to the elves. When Skyhold was rediscovered by the Inquisition, it had fallen into considerable disrepair in the years after its unknown last inhabitants had abandoned it. However, by this time, the magic of the original elven site had permeated the stones of the keep, protecting it from evil.Dialogue with Morrigan on Skyhold's history and power. Involvement Along with the Inquisitor, companions and advisors reside here. Leliana will make a place for herself in the fortress' rookery. Sera, Iron Bull and Cole can be found in the Skyhold tavern, Cassandra is usually training by the armory, Cullen can be found in a tower adjoining the gatehouse and Blackwall at the stables. Dorian can be found in the library and Solas in the atrium beneath it, and Varric and Vivienne can be seen in the Throne Room. Finally Josephine has made a place for herself in her office next to the Throne Room. The fortress will serve as a hub for romantic encounters and catching up with companions. The Inquisitor's central command is the war table, which will determine where to focus the Inquisition's attention. From here operational areas can be unlocked and agents can be dispatched on missions. From the Skyhold throne the Inquisitor will hold court and sit in judgement over a variety of characters, passing sentences from execution and tranquility, to making them court jester, or even recruiting them to the Inquisition. Renovation At the time of its rediscovery by the Inquisition, Skyhold has deteriorated considerably. The Inquisition brings on a number of workers to help restore the fortress to its former glory. The renovation process spans three stages. *'Stage 1' - When the Inquisition first arrives at Skyhold. Much of the fortress is inaccessible due to rubble, structural collapses, sealed or bricked-up doorways, and clutter blocking doors. Only the Throne Room, War Room, Undercroft, Atrium, Atrium Library, Rookery, Courtyard, Armory, Training Grounds, and portions of the Battlements are open. The Inquisitor can customize Skyhold's furnishings in the Undercroft. *'Stage 2' - After leaving and returning to Skyhold for the first time, or activating Solas' dialogue where he speaks to the Inquisitor at Haven in their dreams. Renovation work is well underway, scaffolding has been set up throughout the fortress, and the collapsed bridge dividing the Courtyard has been repaired. In addition to the areas in Stage 1, the Stables, Tavern, Quartermaster's Building, Dungeon, Inquisitor's Quarters, Kitchen, Vault, Vault Library, Garden, Guard Tower, and the rest of the Battlements are now open. The Inquisitor can find a list of three upgrades to Skyhold in the Inquisitor's Quarters, and can make Judgments in the Throne Room. Cullen will have moved from his courtyard open-air desk to his permanent office in one of the towers of the main gate. *'Stage 3' - After completing a main story quest. The renovation of Skyhold is complete. Scaffolding and any remaining rubble or clutter has been removed, and the Throne Room has been furnished with banquet tables and chairs. All areas of Skyhold are open. Customization Skyhold can be customized and upgraded by the player. Customization options include banners, drapes, heraldry, windows, beds, decor and thrones. There are several options to choose from, mostly related to particular nations (Orlais, Ferelden etc.) or factions (Andrastian Chantry, Dalish etc.). Most of these options need to be unlocked by the player, either by buying them in shops, through completing quests or exploration. The throne can be further upgraded with accessories as well. Upgrades In addition to the furnishing customization options there are three possible major upgrades to Skyhold available. These upgrades can be unlocked by meeting the necessary quotas at the Requisition Table. All upgrades reward +1 power. See Major Upgrades for further detail. Quests Places *Throne Room *War Room *Atrium *Atrium Library *Rookery *Kitchens *Inquisitor's Quarters *Undercroft *Dungeon *Vault (Requires Elite Clientele perk) *Vault Library *Armory *Herald's Rest tavern *Stables *Courtyard *Garden *Guard Tower *Battlements *Training Grounds Frescos *In the rotunda below the library and rookery, Solas paints an elven fresco depicting the Inquisition's history, with each panel representing a different stage in the storyline. Notes *The Dragon Maw Throne for Skyhold's throne room is included as part of the deluxe edition, or the player may choose other types of thrones in the game. *After reaching level 10, the Inquisitor can complete a War Table mission to summon specialization trainers to Skyhold. The trainers will gather in certain places depending upon the Inquisitor's class: ** If the Inquisitor is a rogue, the trainers will congregate in the Lower Courtyard. ** If The Inquisitor is a mage, the trainers will congregate at the front gate, near the tents. ** If the Inquisitor is a warrior they will be at the top of the battlements near Cullen's office. * If you get the "Elite Clientele" Inquisition perk, a new vault opens up in Skyhold where you keep your gold, hat and pies. It is located on the same level as the wine cellar and the kitchen. Codex entries Trivia * In the basement of Skyhold there is a large, open book with a sideways sigil of the gate, this is a reference to the Necronomicon, a faux grimoire invented by H.P. Lovecraft Gallery Skyhold1.jpg Skyhold WM 06.jpg Skyhold WM 02.jpg Skyhold_WM_07.jpg skyhold_01.jpg|Skyhold in the Frostback Mountains skyhold_02.jpg|Skyhold Bridge References Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition locations Category:Fortresses